


樊小太子和周太子妃

by lolisnake



Category: tabletennis RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolisnake/pseuds/lolisnake
Summary: 突发脑洞体abo 怀孕生子产乳提及，自行避雷





	樊小太子和周太子妃

太子小的时候，看周小哥哥和闫家公子一同舞剑，又飒又美，无比嫉妒羡慕恨，奈何自己年纪太小还只能拿木剑学习，只好在观众席抠手，真是闻者伤心听者流泪。

周小哥哥是天京有名的美少年，不是和方博闫安去喝酒，就是陪张继科大将军去骑马打猎，樊小太子抓心挠肝，哥哥这么招人喜欢，哪天被谁给娶走了我可怎么办？

谁知等到樊振东刚刚成年，皇帝就好像知道他的心思似的，下旨让周雨嫁给小太子。周小哥哥知道自己大概也是政治联姻，但没想到要进宫，不过他想想，嫁给小胖太子总比去和不认识的人联姻好点儿。  
张大将军听到义弟要嫁给刚成年的小太子，简直要昏过去了，两眼一黑，对着王皓咬牙切齿说，你看看你徒弟做的好事！还要骂一圈方博闫安，你们一个个以前怎么都不跟我说！！最后吼周雨，我早跟你说那小胖子不是什么好人！小雨哥哥乖乖被训，低着头还要小声争辩两句，我觉得小胖挺好的，你不是昨天还说小胖天下第一可爱么。

大婚晚上小胖太子特别激动，觊觎多年，一朝圆梦，乐的嘴都要合不上了喂。但是小雨哥哥好像就还是把他当弟弟，回到宫里甩了嫁衣大大咧咧坐在床上，小胖小胖，有没有吃的啊我肚子饿了！小太子只好传膳，总不能让哥哥饿着肚子和自己那啥，周小哥哥吃完嫌折腾了一天太累，早让人放好了洗澡水，美美地泡舒坦了，小胖太子还等着美人出浴，结果美人儿是湿漉漉香喷喷地回来了，裹了被子直接睡觉觉。还跟他说，小胖你也早点睡啊！

小胖太子其实准备好要表白的，酝酿了一会儿，鼓起勇气张嘴，说什么雨哥我是真心喜欢你的吧啦吧啦，话还没说完，发现哥哥已经在打呼噜了。

小团子心碎了，委屈地裹着小被子也躺下。结果第二天一大早，被周小哥哥推醒了，睡得精神十足的小哥哥表示，没有标记的话，我会被御史们拿唾沫星子淹死。  
民间也会多出什么诸如当今太子是个……的流言蜚语，十分不利于江山国本，小胖太子只好委委屈屈咬了一口哥哥的后颈。

本来以为大婚夜里周小哥哥是累到了所以睡得快，没想到第二天晚上，周小哥哥还是自顾自睡，完全没有要圆房的意思，小胖太子也不好意思强迫哥哥啊，只能继续“陪睡”。  
然而宫里的人都是人精， 看着小太子妃照旧每日舞刀弄枪，和太子虽然亲近，一看就还是雏儿。周小哥哥整天蹦蹦跳跳的，上树摘果子救小鸟，晚上拎了酒和小胖太子，去屋顶上看星星，哪里像是夫妻。所以宫里暗地里传言不断，看着太子和太子妃感情还挺好的，没想到小太子不行。

周太子妃还傻傻的，根本不知道，每天舞剑看书十分开心，也没觉得晚点圆房有什么不对。他是打算再等两年，小胖再长大点再说。

殊不知小胖太子惦记了好几年了，愁得不行，娶了周小哥哥天天只能盖棉被纯睡觉，周小哥哥晚上还喜欢三百六十度翻来翻去，滚到人怀里。喝了酒醉兮兮抱着他不撒手，晚上泡着澡还喊小胖太子帮他拿衣服来，这么下去啥时候是个头啊，太子觉得自己没病也要憋出病了！

皇后听了这些传闻，十分担心，儿子这是不是不举啊，还是大婚前x教育没有做好？又过了几天，母后都看不下去了，秘密派人送来好多药膳，小胖太子一看，或多或少都是壮阳效果的！还亲自监督着儿子喝！小太子悲愤地喝着药膳看着春宫图，心里想着这些我早就偷偷都看过了！！！

喝了药膳晚上火气更大了，晚上也更难受，周小哥哥还滚进了他怀里，樊小太子心里想着要不然偷偷亲一亲吧？  
啧，真甜。

其实皇后都是瞎操心，毕竟我们是abo背景嘛。  
周太子妃到发情期就自然而然解决问题了。周小哥哥潮期前两天，趁太子还没回来，对着药盒子瞪眼睛发愣。  
吃还是不吃，十分纠结。  
然而怕什么就来什么，太子推门进来了，小哥哥手一抖，药撒了一地。  
小太子捡起一颗，闻了闻。  
顿时明白了，气呼呼，咬着嘴唇委屈坏了，心里苦，媳妇儿宁愿吃药，都不找他。还狠不下心吵架，红着眼睛去睡书房。

小胖太子在书房辗转反侧，睡不着，周小哥哥一个人裹着被子躺在卧室的龙凤大床上摊煎饼，也睡不着。  
小胖太子红着眼睛也不肯和自己吵架，周小哥哥心里还是明白的，最后思来想去，蹑手蹑脚地出了卧室，绕开东宫守卫，翻窗跳进书房，在书房小声喊着小胖，小胖。  
小胖子脸冲着床里面，气哼哼。  
你来干啥！

周小哥哥说，来找你睡觉。  
小胖子更委屈了，瓮声瓮气地说 你不是吃药了么。小哥哥就爬到床上去，拍一拍那团小被子，我没吃呀！

小胖子从被子里钻出一个脑袋，结结巴巴地口不择言：你……你不吃药还拿着看什么看！

周小雨哥哥也凶他，我看看不行吗！

东宫的下人很崩溃，本来以为两位主子冷战，谁知道半夜周太子妃跳窗爬床，还以为这下消停了吧，结果跳窗进去没多久就吵起来了。  
这这这不会打起来吧？

小胖子气成河豚，裹在被子里也不肯说话，书房里倒是有种茉莉花茶味儿越来越浓，樊小太子闻着心烦意乱，说你来就来吧，怎么我在这生气你还沏上茶水了！

周小哥哥气的想骂人，去他妈的茶水，老子就这味儿，不爱闻我回去吃药！  
周小哥哥推门就要走，小胖太子终于从气昏头里回过味儿来了，跳下床抱着周小哥哥一条大腿，死活不让人走。

雨哥雨哥我错了！  
周小哥哥被他的撒娇大法缠住，腿也被抱住，越发腰软走不动。小胖子拿出小时候惯用且屡试不爽的撒娇耍赖功夫，又往上爬了爬，一头扑在周小哥哥怀里  
问周小哥哥是不是没有吃药这会儿开始难受了，又说不准他回去找药吃，只拿自己当药就好。

周小哥哥脸红红的，抱着这个突然开窍的小胖子，也不知道怎么就滚到了床上。

东宫下人提心吊胆地偷偷竖着耳朵，生怕两位主子万一吵大发了打起来，都是习武的可怎么办。  
结果嗯，吵着吵着确实打起来了，神仙打架嘛……

周小哥哥一开始还很羞，觉得和小胖子弟弟干这种事真是老牛啃嫩草，后来被伺候的舒服，就什么都不管了，特别缠人，而且是潮期啊，他也控制不住，清醒的时候还气愤地捏着小胖脸质问，小胖你从哪里学的这些！  
然而他也清醒不了多久，刚做完一次没多久就又流水儿，只能哭唧唧地去磨小胖子，小朋友开开心心的，抱着湿漉漉香喷喷的周小哥哥吃了一次又一次，后来还趁着周小哥哥迷迷糊糊什么也顾不得的时候撬开了内腔，一进去就被小哥哥淋了一头水儿，小太子爽的不行，还咬着耳朵说荤话说爱妃这里真是名器，周小哥哥气的咬他肩膀，屁股里却十分诚实地夹着大东西离不开，只能让小胖子任意妄为。

两个人就在书房搞了一夜，床上书桌各种地方几乎弄了个遍，坤泽潮期一到，一次两次根本不够，第二天小太子披了件外袍开了个门缝喊人，要吃要喝要送水，宫里伺候人这一套什么都熟的，早给预备好了。小胖子也很亲力亲为，哥哥渴了就喂水，饿了就端饭。太子妃爬起来填了填肚子又迷迷糊糊睡了，再醒过来时候是被下一轮热潮弄醒的，小胖太子闻到他味儿变了就十分尽责地过来继续颠鸾倒凤，一来二去的下人暗暗地想，太子哪里是不行，明明非常行！

都搞在一起了，平时小胖太子忍不住就难免摸个胸亲个小嘴什么的。再说周小哥哥也是年轻小伙子怎么可能一直禁欲嘛，一来二去就鱼水相谐。小胖子趁着潮期就把哥哥的敏感点摸清楚了，再后来一进去就往那儿插，没几下周小哥哥就哭叫呻吟着拿腿去缠小胖太子的腰。亏的这是皇宫，什么都是上好的，龙凤大床够结实，摇不坏。  
有时候忍不住还会白昼宣淫，太阳没落山呢已经滚在一起了，等云收雨歇去要水，小太子也有点不好意思，下人倒是不敢说什么，背后也会议论太子对太子妃真是好。

第二次潮期到了，小胖太子顺理成章地打开了哥哥的内腔，周小哥哥迷迷糊糊地只知道缠着小胖子要，一次一次地被灌满，实在含不住的白液沿着腿根滑出来，小太子看的眼睛都直了。  
然后太子妃就不负众望地揣上了包子，小太子乐的见牙不见眼，在外面还要装出一副淡定的样子。

 

过了几个月，外面有作死的，上奏太子妃如今有妊，不能服侍太子，望皇上为太子多择良娣，充实东宫。  
小太子气个半死，还好皇上知道他儿子心里怎么回事，没理这个奏折。没几天，又有不长眼的给小胖子私下送美人儿，反正没有封号也无所谓嘛，能吹枕头风就行。

小胖子拒绝不了，只能领回东宫，丢进不知道哪间下人房里，周小哥哥知道了，故意逗他：听说那谁谁谁给你送了两个大美人儿。小胖子淡定回答：对啊，被我发去洒扫庭院了。

周小哥哥捧着肚子逗他，一脸贤良淑德：那怎么好委屈了美人儿，何况我现在肚子这么大，也不敢委屈了太子殿下，还是请殿下纳个妾吧——卧槽他踹我！  
于是两个傻爸爸摸着肚皮对着傻乐了半天，美人儿？谁还记得什么美人儿。

太子妃第一胎生了个漂亮的白白嫩嫩的大眼睛女娃娃，小太子恨不得捧在手上，母后说先开花再结果也是好事，背后催他继续努力赶紧生个皇孙。小胖子不忍心哥哥太辛苦，就很克制。憋的有点难受。

结果有次回宫正好撞见哥哥给女儿喂奶，脸红红地出去了，晚上就缠着哥哥也要吸，周小哥哥气的推他的大脑袋，未果，被太子按在床上这样那样，太子还抓着哥哥的胸揉了揉，说生了女儿好像有点软了，哥哥被他亲亲摸摸，也来了性致，索性拿膝盖去蹭小胖子胯下，太子立刻就硬了，说雨哥这可是你撩我的，就把哥哥抱在怀里，一边吸奶头一边往里面顶，哥哥爽得不行，上面下面都一股一股地流水儿，身下的褥子都湿了一块。  
等完事儿小胖太子亲自给哥哥洗澡搓背，十分乖巧，结果洗着洗着太子刚逗他说什么温泉水滑洗凝脂——周太子妃哈哈大笑：滚滚滚，咱俩比起来，明明你才是凝脂。  
小胖气呼呼，脸蛋鼓成河豚，哥哥过去揉脸，哄他，好啦好啦别生气，水底下就坐到小胖子的大腿上，还故意拿小屁股蹭蹭，小太子就不争气地硬了，掐着小哥哥的腰，让哥哥趴在白玉池子边上又这样那样，云雨不肯收。

两个人在温泉池子里“泡”了好久也不肯出来，外面随侍的下人笑眯眯，主子们感情这么好，是不是很快就能看见皇太孙了呀！


End file.
